


All that you desire

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M, Sexual Tension, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Can Shingo voice his desires to Ankh?
Relationships: Ankh/Izumi Shingo
Kudos: 1





	All that you desire

**Author's Note:**

> i randomly found this draft from 2015 in my files and thought i might aswell share. enjoy whomever it may concern :3

“I won't do anything if you don’t voice your desire to me“ Ankh breathed roughly against Shingo’s ear, biting down on his earlobe, making the detective shiver. His claws came out and scraped down the smooth skin of Shingo’s sides slowly, causing the brunette to whimper softly. 

“What is it that you want? Tell me… Tell me exactly and in all detail what you want me to do to you, because I know you fucking do.” Shingo squirmed, blushing hard in embarrassment.  
  
“Ankh.. I.. “ he began, unable to continue, the words not wanting to come out just yet, he was feeling too ashamed. 

He wanted this so much, it was true, it was all true what Ankh said but it was impossible for him to voice his desires and needs. 

“Tch.” Ankh gritted his teeth, letting go of the other but Shingo's hand was there, grabbing his wrist. Ankh reacted quickly, one hand cupping Shingo’s arousal and the other male gasped, closing his eyes for a moment before he tried to speak again. 

“I.. want. Oh god Ankh you are making it hard for me.“

Ankh grinned. “Just because. Now go on, pretty one. Tell me everything.” Shingo gulped.   
  
“I.. I want you to tie me up.. I want to feel your sharp claws on my skin, your hand around my throat.. I want you to dominate me.. I want you to fuck me hard..”

Ankh smirked. Every word that had come out between Shingo’s lips had went straight to his own arousal. 

“Good boy” He petted Shingo’s head, using two fingers to make him look up at him. Ankh knew it turned Shingo on.

“I will give you all that. All that you desire,” he whispered darkly, and the lust that Ankh knew Shingo felt reflected in Shingo's eyes.


End file.
